


A solid foundation makes for a much simpler life

by abbylabby



Category: I Am Number Four (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbylabby/pseuds/abbylabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Especially when it comes to ones backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A solid foundation makes for a much simpler life

Sam had insisted they change their identities again.  
John hadn't had the heart to tell him that it would not do them any good, Six had had no such qualms. She had told Sam very bluntly that it was a complete waste of time and that he was starting to overstay his welcome.  
Sam had pouted so spectacularly that in the end she had just thrown her hands up in surrender and told him to „get the hell on with it then“.  
Sam had done rather a good job of it actually. Not only had he created fake Ids for all of them, using John's equipment, but he'd also come up with a backstory.  
Four and Six shared a look as he recounted it, eyes alight with pride, and chose not to tell him how utterly superfluous having a backstory was, seeing as they weren't going to talk to anyone. They were sitting at the side of a backroad, on a worn picnic bench that looked positively idyllic compared to the back of the truck that they'd been sitting on for their quick stops in the past days.  
„So, basically it's like this: you are James, shut up it's after James T. Kirk he's badass, and Veronica Ballard, siblings who are driving across the country for a family gathering in Ohio. Or Sacramento. Where are we going again? Well, we'll work on that part. Anyway. You both go to the University of Michigan. Veronica is a theater major, James does engineering. You received the news that your maternal grandmother has been poorly and you want to see her one last time, so you took a leave of absence and are now on your way to the destination, that we're not 100% clear on yet, but that's fine. Veronica is 20 years old and James is 18, you get along well, you're both going to Michigan, because your mother felt better knowing James had someone to look out for him.“  
He rubbed his hands together, giving them a bright smile. „That should about cover it, don't you think?“  
Four blinked, unable to find words.  
Six opened her mouth to say something and closed it again.  
The silence stretched.  
Four cleared his throat. „What about you, Sam? Are you our cousin Spock we picked up along the way to the family gathering?“  
„Funny.“ Sam deadpanned. „No. Actually my name is Dean. Because Dean and Sam Winchester? Oh nevermind. As to why I'm with you. I was hoping I could maybe be Veronica's ...“ He didn't finish, instead choosing to look at Six with hopeful eyes.  
It took her a moment to catch his meaning.  
„No. Nononono. No way. You are definitely not Veronica's boyfriend. You can be James' boyfriend.“ She laughed. „I'm only half kidding“ She added thoughtfully, continuing she seemed to really warm to the idea.  
„If ever we should stop in a motel you two are going to share a room anyway, seeing as there's no way I will be bunking with you. You both snore!“ she kept talking right over their indignant cries of denial. „It's just if anyone asks. I mean, people are going to assume it anyway. Two guys, one room. It's not rocket science. And really, you'd make a cute couple.“  
Sam crossed his arms over his chest, to ward off the positively lecherous looks she was throwing in his direction.  
„Just take it like a man, Sammy boy. I'm sure John here will be gentle with you“ she stalked over to her bike, cackling as she went, having way too much fun with this for Sam's taste.  
„Alright then boys!“ she shouted over her shoulder, as she put her helmet on. „James, Dean, come on you lovebirds. Let's get this show on the road!“  
The boys looked at each other and quickly looked away again.  
They made their way back to the truck in silence.  
„You know, I don't think I particulary like your sister“ Sam mumbled, as he put his seatbelt on.  
John laughed as he started the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is a nerd okay. He would totally rename them all after fictional characters.  
> Veronica, from Veronica Mars.  
> James, from Star Trek's James Tiberius Kirk, as mentioned.  
> Dean, from Supernatural.  
> And Ballard, from Detective Ballard of Dollhouse fame.


End file.
